


Pause/Play

by Marjani_O_Cotton



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjani_O_Cotton/pseuds/Marjani_O_Cotton
Summary: After a protagonist becomes Champion, their journey doesn't end. Some can be content in their lives as strongest and never have need to leave their region. Others thirst for more and leave their thrones for greener pastures. But the grass isn't always greener on the other side. Sometimes it's just green.





	Pause/Play

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try to use a shorter chapter style, see how that works.

The plane had landed but the stylish boy was still dead to the world. He’d passed out basically the moment he'd claimed the seat next to Blythe and had slept for six hours straight.

  
Blythe was sorry to have to wake him, he seemed utterly exhausted; but they _had_ arrived at Alola.

  
Gently she shook his shoulder and his blue eyes snapped open and his hand went to his waist towards one of his Pokeballs.

  
“Sorry!” She said quickly hands held up in surrender, “we've arrived in Alola.”

  
The boy blinked blearily before nodded and standing up, stretching for a short beat. He held out his hand to her and in a soft Kalosian accent said, “Forgive me, _Mademoiselle_. It's been a long last couple of days for me.”

  
Blythe took his hand and allowed him to help her up, “It's fine. I'm Blythe nice to meet you.”

  
The boy smiled softly and despite the tired look on his face it was a dazzling smile.

   
“Calem.”

  
“What brings you to Alola, Calem? A well deserved vacation?” Blythe asked as the two of them wandered around Hau’oli City Marina.

   
Calem hummed, “I'm looking for a friend. One I’m eager to meet with again.”

   
Blythe smiled, “Reuniting with friends is always good. I'm here just for the interesting new Pokemon and to get a close look at those Z-Moves.”

  
Calem smiled and something that he'd held back bloomed in his smile, “That does sound like fun. I wonder what kind of battles can be found in Alola.” The taller older Trainer got a far away look in his eyes as if he were seeing something far beyond Blythe’s understanding or imagination.

   
Calem snapped out of his musings and turned to Blythe, “Why don't we stop to eat somewhere before we get rolling?”

Blythe blinked for a moment before smiling brightly, “That's a great idea, airplane food isn't enough to fill up hungry travelers.”

  
Calem smiled again and gestured for Blythe to walk ahead of him.

* * *

 

Calem was a very stylish and very good looking boy, bright blue eyes, surrounded by dark lashes, fair skin and long dark blue black hair.  
  
Blythe was almost envious of his pretty boy charm. He wore a green leather jacket over a half blue and half red shirt, a pair of ripped black jeans, red and blue sneakers, green shades and a green hat. He also had black fingerless gloves, a Keystone Bracelet and a white scarf. Everything about him sparkled and glittered like he was something immaculate that regular people couldn’t touch.

  
Blythe felt herself very plain in comparison. She had long sable hair pulled into two braids that trailed to the top of her thighs, pale brown eyes and mocha skin. She wore a dark gray button up, a maroon vest and navy blue and royal blue checker patterned shorts, gray tights, and maroon boots. Her hair sported two hair clips light gray, keeping her bangs out of her face, the left one had a Keystone embedded in it.  


The moment he and Blythe walked into the Shopping Center he was the center of attention. Though that might have been the powerful aura around him. Regardless people stopped to admire him and give him a room out of respect.

   
Blythe had never faced him in battle or even seen him battle but she was sure he and his Pokemon made a terrifying force.

   
“Where would you like to eat?” Calem asked, charming and friendly.

   
“There's a battle buffet here according to the brochure. Wanna try that?” Blythe asked, resolving to treat Calem the way he treated her. Kindly and amicably, thought she might have had an ulterior motive.

  
Calem grinned something wild, exciting and mesmerising, “ _Mademoiselle_ , I'll have you know that Battle Restaurants are all the rage back in Kalos.” He even gave a theatrical little bow for show.

  
Blythe felt a rush of excitement ripple up her spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
